Briefly, my earlier application describes a method and apparatus for the rehabilitation of damaged limbs, particularly the upper extremities. The invention is based on the concept of applying a work simulator, analagous to the use of the famous Link Trainer for flight simulation during World War II, to the fields of diagnostic and rehabilitation physical therapy. By a combination of features which includes a series of interchangeable accessories of different sizes and configurations, each of which has at least one handle corresponding to the size and shape of the handle of a tool being simulated, e.g., common tools which are encountered around the house or on the job, successful rehabilitation therapy following impairment of the upper extremity is greatly facilitated and a rehabilitation program can be tailored to a particular patient's needs and rate of progress. The tool simulator accessories each have a coupler element and a frame interconnecting the handle to the coupler such that the movement of the handle through the path of movement of the tool handle being simulated produces rotation of the coupler element.
The coupler element is detachably mounted to a cooperative accessory coupler on the end of a brake controlled shaft mounted for full (360.degree.) rotation in either direction about a fixed axis and controlled by a brake for applying a constant, pre-determined torque resistance to the shaft which can be selectively varied at a constant value over a range useful for rehabilitation therapy.